


A Rose for Charles.

by Kelsey_Jaybird



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Erik's remorse, Logan's POV, M/M, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, X-men: The Last Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Jaybird/pseuds/Kelsey_Jaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every year, on the 14th of February, a dozen red roses were delivered to the front door of the Xavier Institute. No one ever saw who brought them, and the roses were always addressed to Charles Xavier and wrapped in a metal band."</p>
<p>3 Valentine's days at the Xavier Institute from Logan's point of view. Always a day of regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose for Charles.

 

Every year, on the 14th of February, a dozen red roses were delivered to the front door of the Xavier Institute. No one ever saw who brought them, and the roses were always addressed to Charles Xavier and wrapped in a metal band.

On the same day, when Charles received his roses, he disappeared into his office to “find a vase”. Anyone walking by the door to his office would hear the phone ring. Charles would spend all day in the office. He used the same vase every year- a metallic vase with Hebrew written all over the sides.

Everyone knew who sent the roses. The method of delivery was what stumped them. However, the staff at the Xavier Institute didn’t care. As long as Charles was happy.

As Charles got older, that was a sight that the students and staff saw less and less.

 * * * 

Wolverine’s first valentine’s day at the Xavier Institute was spent chasing the scent left on the roses all the way to the end of the grounds. There was nothing poisonous on the roses, and they were dethorned. He had no reason to be worried, Cyclops assured him. Wolverine rarely listened to Scott.

Scott was waiting for him after his long hike back from the end of the grounds. “He founded the school too, you know.” Scott said, “He knows these grounds better than Charles, probably.”

Logan grunted. “I don’t understand it, Slim. What’s ol’ bucket-head playing at?”

Scott smiled and patted Wolverine on the shoulder. “It’ll come to you. Don’t let Charles hear you call him “bucket-head”.

 * * * 

By his second valentine’s day at the institute, the answer came to Logan. He still didn’t get it. “I hope Chuck gives bucket-head a piece of his mind about Alkali Lake,” Logan said to Scott. Scott didn’t even grin at “bucket-head”. He just stared at the wall opposite Logan, scowling.

Logan sighed. Once he had figured out the roses, Charles asked Logan to keep Scott’s spirit up on valentine’s day. Charles had been consoling him, but nothing seemed to get through to Scott. Charles deserved this day, Logan thought. Jean had been like a daughter to him. He knew that Charles’ old friend would understand, and Charles would get a chance to let his feelings out. When the phone rang, Logan took off across the mansion to Scott's room. Logan felt like he was doing a terrible job of keeping Scott happy. He knew one thing that worked for him.

“I got some Molson Export in my cooler,” Logan said. Scott looked up at him. “Want one?”

Scott finally grinned. “You’d share your precious imported Canadian beer with me? You hate me.”

“We may not have much in common, but we got a common pain. We’re in this together. You’re not alone, Scott.” As soon as Logan finished speaking, Scott hugged him.

"Beer sounds good.” He said.

           * * * 

 A few hours and many beers later, Charles rolled out the office and heard Scott laughing. He also heard crunching. He rolled past the kitchen to see Logan crushing beer cans with his head and Scott laughing so hard that he was in danger of falling off his chair. Charles smiled.

Logan spotted Charles. “How was the phone call, Chuck.”

Charles grinned almost sheepishly. “Wonderful. He says hello, by the way. He asked me to put some of the roses he gave me on Jean’s grave.”

“So he does have a heart.” Muttered Logan.

“Yes he does, Logan. Yes, he does.” Said Charles.

 * * *

Charles and Scott were both gone for Logan’s third Valentine ’s Day at the institute.

Logan was surprised at how much he missed both of them. He missed them more than he missed Jean, who was now finally laid to rest beside them. Maybe it was because she killed both of them. He wasn’t sure.

Logan bought some roses for Scott. White ones. He put them in a beer bottle filled with water and leaned them against the grave. He didn’t get any for Charles. He knew Charles was getting some already.

He heard the taxi pull into the long winding driveway of the Xavier Institute, and smelt the sadness rolling off Erik Lensherr. He knew the students would be surprised that Erik was here, but he wasn’t. He could also smell the roses that Erik carried. 

Logan said nothing as Erik approached the grave beside him. Logan made no effort to wipe his tears, and neither did Erik. Erik simply lay the dozen red roses at the foot of Charles’ grave.

“No metal band,” Logan commented after a long silence. Erik smiled softly.

“It seemed a good time to break tradition.” Erik ran his hand over the carving of Charles’ face. “Some traditions I should have broken long ago.”

“He never stopped loving you,” Logan said.

“I know,” Erik whispered. “Did he know…”

“He knew,” Logan said. “He asked to be buried with the chess set you two used to play with.”

Erik wiped a tear from his eyes. “Did I do this?” He said, gesturing at the headstones.

Logan stood. “I don’t know.”

“I have to wonder what Charles did with all those roses,” Erik said.

“I don’t know,” Logan said. Erik nodded.

“Thank you, Logan.” He began walking away but then stopped. He walked back to Charles’ bouquet and took one rose out and placed it on Scott’s grave.  “You’re not alone,” he said, and walked away.

 * * *

Logan found out a day after valentine’s day that Charles had taken the roses and planted them in a garden. There was a small metal plaque, nestled in the roots, that read “For Erik”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Formatting, and changing the beer


End file.
